Ruffian
Ruffian is a Vepturegeng in Venture: Breathtaking Fear. Background Ruffian has a big ego that tends to annoy the other Vepturegengsters - meaning when they turn on each other, he will be the first target. Like all the others, he waits for Serpent to make a mistake so he can take control. He has a penchant for betrayal - he even betrayed the Vepturegeng to Perdita, to stay on Perdita's good side and in hopes that the Void Monsters would kill the other Vepturegengsters (it did not work, Perdita did send the Void Monsters after them, but he planned to torture Ruffian more than the others). Ruffian even happily looks Oba right in the eyes while impaling him in the face. Ruffian takes pleasure in murdering Babirusa, and Behemoth has always wanted to kill him. Ruffian has the Laser Clout, but he can only access this power by inserting Fire Charges into it. He also has a Magma Crossbow, which can fire balls of molten rock, and the weapon has a Claw on its other end. He could also withstand heat, fire beams of heat vision from his eyeballs, and make devastating mental blasts which can distract an opponent with pain or kill them. Tropes * A God Am I: Him and Drifter after obtaining strength from the Beacon. It lasts about one minute. * Arrogant Kung-Fu Guy: He has got a giant ego and wants everyone to follow him. Serpent always ends up showing him who is boss. * Chronic Backstabbing Disorder: While most of the Vepturegeng are guilty of it, Ruffian stands out for how much he does it. Logical Weakness: His mind melds do not work on that which that has no mind to meld...like a huge stone falling on his face. * Magma Man: Thanks you, Lava Crossbow. * Mind Rape: His mental melds obliterate the mind rather than the body. * The Starscream: Even among this group of selfprofessed traitors, Ruffian stands out for having a part in every betrayal of Serpent. He is only alive because Serpent cannot afford to lose a strong loyalist or circumstances delay the hanging when he decides that it is not worth keeping him around. * The Unfavorite: Wendigo hates Ruffian the most because of Ruffian's attempt to get rid of him. It was Ruffian who initially caused the Void Cataclysm rather than Wendigo, and later Wendigo's escape pod was sealed shut and rigged by Ruffian to sink into the sea on the way out of their base. Quotes : “Robert Jacob lives in a soda can!” : “''Rose are red, violets are blue, I am awesome, what about you?” : “''Hey, I looked up a bum on Wikipedia and the image was of Serpent!” : "Somewhere, there are heroes battling and getting killed right now, and when they are missing, nobody will remember them. How many allies of Vepture do you think recall the names of the generals who fought in the war against the Samgolians? But they remember Queng Hi and Jang Wong and Aang Chi. Good gets forgotten, malice never does." Category:Characters Category:Venture Category:Gangsters